


Полусумрак

by Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Het, F/M, M/M, Mini, Oral Sex, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: По заявке с кинка: «Мила, вуайеризм, подглядывать за Юрой и Отабеком»





	Полусумрак

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

Мила почти не пила. Если только чуть-чуть — шампанское официанты носили вкусненькое. На полупустой желудок и фуршетные фрукты оно легло здорово: голова оставалась ясной, а каблуки стали казаться слишком высокими. Ох, хоккеисты говорили ей, что надо тренироваться. А как? Бухать с ними в межсезонье? Ха-ха.

Проплыл мимо пьяный Гоша — Мила нырнула за искусственную пальму. Лишь бы не заметил, а то застрадает по самое горло. На стол лез вечно бронзовый идиот из парного. О! По стеночке валили Отабек с Юркой, и Мила почти как ассасин пристроилась за ними.

— Мил, ты чего? — буркнул Юра, едва она вышла на улицу.

Заметил, ой! Так себе ассасин, на показательных в танце лучше получалось.

— А ты чего?

Юрка фыркнул, воровато огляделся по сторонам и устроился за тяжелым вазоном, стоящим прям на крыльце.

— Оно мне надо — с пьяными придурками зажигать? Я и без этого в топе Инстаграма.

— В шестнадцать ты зажигал. 

Он будто бы даже стушевался — редкое зрелище, и не запостишь ведь нигде! — но хмыкнул:

— Так то в шестнадцать!..

Взрослый Юрка! И даже не хотелось потискать за щечку, нет-нет. Злой, но уже не подросток. Взрослый мальчик. Смешной только. И дружба с Отабеком пошла ему на пользу. Ну как, на пользу: теперь он не выёбывался один, только с Отабеком на пару, масштабно и мощно.

Тренькнул вотсапп. «Мил, переночуй где угодно. ОЧЕНЬ НАДО» - писала соседка по номеру. 

— А, ч-чёрт. Приютите на ночь? 

Мог приютить Юрка — сколько они вместе мотались по сборам? Или Отабек, потому что почему бы и нет? Эти двое переглянулись — ох, воздух-то между ними искрил — и договорились между собой без слов.

— Ночуешь у меня, — Юра потянулся и натянул поглубже капюшон. — А то увидят, что ты от Бека утром выходишь, будем на всех экранах страны. 

От шампанского пробивало на смех. Но она чувствовала: вот-вот начнёт выключать. Перелёты, соревнования, награждения и пресса, и Сара прилетела на день, пробежались с ней по клубам. Официальная пьянка в этом списке была точно лишней.

— Спасибо! Ключ давай, и я пошла.

— Триста первый, от лифта налево. 

Она всё-таки повисла на шее Отабека — неудобно как-то, низковато — и Юры — всё равно неудобно и низковато, — и пошла через сияющий золотом коридор к лифту. Главное — не встретить знакомых, чтобы не поймали и не затащили обратно. Третий этаж, налево, триста один. У нетронутой постели стоял чемодан, валялись букеты и дипломы: Юркин сосед то ли блядствовал, то ли пил на первом этаже. Наверное. 

Ну и ладно. Мила кинула туфли у кровати — не споткнуться бы утром, — стащила платье, засунула под подушку лифчик с телефоном и заползла под одеяло. И, кажется, едва задремала, когда щелкнула дверь.

— Блин, Бек, точно свободных номеров нет?

— Тише, разбудишь! Есть. Президентский люкс, три тысячи за ночь.

— И за руль уже нельзя. Ебучий банкет.

— Ебучий банкет…

Мила едва сдержала смешок. Если она будет лежать тихо-тихо, то они не включат свет, тихо лягут и отлично поспят. Так? Вряд ли бы её выставили, но как-то получалось неловко.

— Может, этот твой сосед угомонится?

Клацнула о стул пряжка ремня.

— Ему девушка изменяет прямо сейчас. Как думаешь, угомонится?

Зашуршали простыни, заворочался Юра — он даже в самолёте возился перед сном. «Вот и ладненько, сейчас поспим». Зашуршали снова — Отабек тоже ворочался и устраивался поудобнее. Мила почти задремала под их негромкие перешёптывания и споры, но — ой, ей же не послышался звук поцелуя? 

Она приоткрыла глаза. Точно. В полусумраках можно было разглядеть и тесные объятия, и руку Отабека у Юры на затылке, и то, как Юрин палец скользит по кромке уха Отабека. Мила крепко зажмурила глаза: не подглядывать, некрасиво, и вообще надо отвернуться! Но тут Юра выдохнул, и, кажется, ну надо было сделать вид, что проснулась, выйти погулять на часок-другой.

Не пошевельнуться. Зачем, зачем ей слышать, как двигает бёдрами Юра, как сминается простыня, как выдыхает Отабек, как их стоны глушат поцелуи?

Если бы её спросили когда-нибудь «Как трахается Плисецкий», она бы наверное поржала — ребёнок же еще, какое там трахаться, водить машину и голосовать — а потом решила бы, что трахается он как живёт: порывисто, зло, быстро. Не подумала бы, что он способен так тягуче целоваться; что он может прижаться губами к кадыку — и залипнуть, и уже Отабек будет тяжело дышать и запрокидывать голову. 

Внутри Милы нарастал жар, очень стыдный и очень жадный. Не у неё одной. Юра хрипло застонал и перекатился на кровати, подмяв под себя Отабека. Еще раз крутанул бёдрами и зло прошептал: 

— Я, блин, хоть раз в год хочу нормально потрахаться. Не на бегу, не в лесу на мотоцикле, не вот так шухериться. Знаю, что после сезона к тебе, но… Ох, Бека.

Короткими рывками вдохнула и Мила. Будто бы это по её спине скользнула сильная рука, будто бы это она оседлала мужчину и чувствует его тело через тонкое бельё. 

Юра стиснул в кулаке простыню и нырнул в долгий, жадный поцелуй.

— Блядь. В душ. Надо, — и первым поднялся на ноги. 

Миле бы тоже в душ. Трусики намокли, и горели от стыда щеки, но пошевелиться было страшно. Она тайком, как могла, стискивала бёдра, сжимала внутренние мышцы, но хотелось бы больше. Ещё. Чего-нибудь внутрь.

Шаги затихли, по глазам ударил яркий свет, так что и не сразу удалось разлепить глаза. Черт. С её кровати отлично просматривалась ванная комната. Эти идиоты не до конца закрыли дверь. Эти идиоты еще и включили подсветку у зеркала. И Мила отчётливо видела тёмные силуэты в золотом сиянии: красивые обнимающиеся фигуры. Сплетённые в объятии. Жадно тянущиеся друг к другу. Ох, и даже очертания членов в до боли ярком гало.

Мила стащила одеяло на бёдра и пожалела об этом: соски потянуло от прохлады. Украдкой глянув на дверь — сейчас её не должны были видеть — она погладила грудь, сжала ровно так, как надо, и наконец-то запустила руку себе между ног. У раковины поскуливал в кулак Юрка, и Миле казалось, что он между выдохами просит Отабека перестать, прекратить, а то он же заорёт, хватит.

— Отабек, блядь, — выдохнула Мила и сдалась, стиснула бёдрами одеяло — надавило на клитор, отлично. 

Она аккуратно дёрнула бёдрами раз, другой — вроде бы получалось тихо и не слышно. Да и кто теперь её бы услышал? Отабек отсасывал Юре так, что у того не хватало дыхания даже на стоны. Мила видела их профили: и то, как расширяется у Отабека горло, и как он судорожно сглатывает, двигает рукой по своему члену и сдавленно стонет.

Мила вдохнула и сжалась. Внутри сводило чуть ли не судорогой. Она завела руку назад, пальцами надавила у самого входа — вот, да… Сжать, завести пальцы внутрь, замереть. В ванной в такт с ней коротко простонал Юра, стукнула сбитая на пол мыльница.

Сердце бешено колотилось — как будто только что произволку откатала, не меньше. Мокрое белье, мокрая рука — и по-прежнему горели щёки с ушами. И грохот этот, черт.

— Юрк, это ты? — будто бы сквозь сон буркнула Мила. — Опять что-то сшиб, а ещё фигурист.

— Мало меня Барановская поучала, ты туда же, — фыркнул Юра, почти не запнувшись, и шепнул Отабеку: «Говорил же, она спит крепко».

Мила украдкой облизнула руку — о простыню вытирать почему-то казалось стыдно — и закрыла глаза. О том, что ей понравилось смотреть на трахающихся парней, она едва ли кому-то решится рассказать. Интересно, а Отабека с Юрой возбуждала мысль, что она могла их видеть?


End file.
